In recent years, a technology called Augmented Reality (AR) for superimposing additional information onto the real world and presenting it to users is gaining attention. Information to be presented to the users in the AR technology is also called annotation, and may be visualized by using various types of virtual objects such as texts, icons, animations, and the like.
The AR technology may also be used in an application involving interaction with users. For example, with an application intended for provision of information, such as an advertisement or navigation, information meeting the needs of a user may be provided to the user by having the user operate an AR virtual object. As a document related to operation of an AR virtual object, there is JP 2010-238098A, for example.
However, with the technology described in JP 2010-238098A, motion of a virtual object operated by a user is determined irrespective of the situation of the real world. Accordingly, the sense of immersion of the user into a space, which is one advantage of the AR technology, may be diminished.
Accordingly, a mechanism is preferably provided that is capable of realizing operation of an AR virtual object without impairing substantially a sense of immersion of a user into an AR space.
According to the present disclosure, operation of an AR virtual object can be realized without impairing the sense of immersion of a user into an AR space.